LilyObsessed
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: James is acting different. He's no longer in love with Lily evans or is that right. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Lily-Obsessed

"Whatever happened to the boy that used to chase me all around school. Your friends would watch it all and just laugh. You would deliver flowers anytime you felt like it. Even though I never told you, I miss that boy. I know that boy has grown up. He's now a man and he's got other girls. He is no longer Lily-obsessed. I wish you still were though. Then I could finally tell you what's I've been wanting to say for a year now." That's the note that Sirius Black found when he picked up a book in the library.

"Lily-obsessed!"

"Remus," He called as he ran out of the library.

"What?"

"Look what I found," he handed it to him.

"Where did you find this?" he asked as he read it quickly.

"In a book inside the library."

"Library, book, you! Now, that's funny."

"Shut up Moony."

"Boys, stop arguing. You're not 11 years old anymore. Remus' girlfriend Rose said. Rose Van Haven was 16 years old, was a 6th year, a prefect, and a Ravenclaw.

"Yes mam," they both piped up solemny.

"Good, Now then what were you saying about a note? Let me see it." He handed her the note to read.

"You know who sounds like she said as he handed the note back. Remus Lupin was 17, was a 7th year, was also a prefect, and was in Gryffindor.

"Lily-Obsessed."

"do you know who that sounds like?"

Ï know." his girlfriend spoke up.

"Lily Evans" Sirius said bouncing up and down like the little boy he really was inside.

"Lily Evans, What about her?" James Potter said as he entered the Gryffindor common room. James Potter was 17 years old, Quidditch captain, a prankster, and head-boy.

"Oh nothing, Remus said quickly.

It's not, oh nothing; Did you see what she was wearing today?" Sirius asked. "She looked HOT with a capital, he said.

"Sirius Black, what on earth are you thinking?"

"What I'm thinking is #1, she is hot as previously stated and #2, she is unattached. So, that means there is nothing wrong with me going for her."

"Go for it then," James managed to say as went upstairs to his dorm.

"Sirius, What is your problem?" Remus asked him after James had left. "You know James is still in love with Lily and on you go about how you want to ask her out.

"Don't worry, Remus or Dad is it now. I would never betray James and really Lily, she is not my taste. I just wanted to see James rise to the bait the way he used to but he didn't. I miss my friend."

"I know Sirius, we all do."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily-Obsessed

**Chapter 2**

A.N. I had originally wrote this story when I was about 12 or 13. Lily and James were my first pairing and I just recently decided to edit the story. So, I hope you will enjoy it.

_Gryffindor 7__th__ year Boys Dorms-Hogwarts:_

James' POV:

James Potter was sitting on his bed just thinking about Lily Evans. Lily Evans with the long red hair and bright green. The same Lily he had a crush on in 1st year but then in 3rd year, he seriously fell in love with her. But, she would never give him a chance; not even a half of one. So, he decided to for once listen to his father who said "Son, If this girl is not interested; give up. She's not worth it then, you'll find another girl who is." Soon after that conversation, He asked Lily out one more time but he could still remember that day so vividly. It was the day Lily Evans almost said yes.

_Hogwarts Corridor and Great Hall:_

General POV:

Lily Evans walked in with her two best friends, Holly White and Alice Prewitt. They headed to their usual table where 5 of their friends were already seated. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom(Alice's boyfriend) and Rose Nelson(Remus' girlfriend) were already there.

"Where is Potter? He and Black are usually making pigs of themselves right now?"

"Ha, ha. You would me, Evans and Prongs is just in the corridor. I think he's gone moony again."

"You know what, I'll be right back. I'm going to go make sure Potter is not dying." I left the table and exited the Great Hall. I found Potter sitting on the steps.

"Okay Potter, What is it? You are just sitting here and according to Black you have gone moony."

"I have not gone moony. I just want to think"

"Well then, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked as she sat down beside him.

"Lily, Why won't you ever give me a chance?'"Really Potter, this again."

"Lily, I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that before you finally give me a chance? You haven't been fair. You have never said yes to me for anything while other guys you will. All I am asking for is one chance. You will not even call me by my first name. Do you despise me that much?"

"You know what, Potter-I mean James you're right. I haven't been fair and really I do not despise you. I guess, I've been still acting childish about this and it's time I grow up."

By now, they were sitting close to each other and they were leaning in. Their lips touched and then separated reluctantly.

"Wow, that is how I have always picture it."

"I know what you mean, James. That was amazing."

"So, Will you go out with me; Lillian Marie Evans?"

Lily's POV:

"Oh Jamesy, I need help." I turned behind me and coming down the stairs was a fifth-year girl. But not just any girl. Lydia Townsend had always had a mad crush on James and was proudly the president of the Potter fan club.

"What is it that you need?" James asked her.

"I need help zipping up my boots. I sprained my shoulder earlier and now I can't put them in. Please jamesy, zip them up for me."

"Sure." he said. Her skirt barely covered her thighs, It was sickening to watch as he just jumped right up and helped her with her boots. Then he turned right back around to me and smiled like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't just flirt with a tramp to put it kindly. That just made me really mad. He had completely forgotten about me not even 2 minutes after kissing me.

"I can't believe you." I yelled. "You are flirting with her and just asked me out. You did just proved it."

"Proved what?" he asked stunned.

"That I am just another conquest for you." I said.

"Lily, How could you think that? You aren't another conquest." he said.

"Save it for someone who really cares." I said as I ran up the stairs to my Gryffindor dorms. In Lillian Evans' mind, that would forever known as the day she almost succumbed to the marauder charm of James Harold Potter.

_Back to Gryffindor 7__th__ year boys dorm _"See, Now you know. Why I gave up on her." James Potter was telling his 3 best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Prongs, I don't know what to say. I think Moony would be better at this sort of stuff." Sirius said.

"Prongs, I have to agree with your dad. It did kind of seem hopeless, chasing after Lily. But, Just think about it. You are still in love with her, anyone can see but probably not Lily."

"You're miserable, Prongs." Sirius spoke.

"Yes, Lifeless." Remus said.

"Dull." Peter contributed."It's like Lily has drained all of the life out of you. You rarely laugh or smile. You don't pull pranks and even the teachers have noticed that you're not yourself." Remus said.

"Prongs, We miss you. The real you!"

"I'm sorry guys, It's just Lily. I just don't care about anything. I can't seem to bring myself to truly give up but I know it's hopeless. I love her, mates."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lily-Obsessed**_

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, I'm going to try to finish it soon. Just bear with me and be patient. _

"We need to come up with a plan." Remus said to Sirius. Ever since that story he had told them a week ago, he had been even more sullen than he was before.

"I know but what can we do about it?" Holly White asked.

"Wait, I know." Remus suddenly asked.

"What?" Sirius, Holly, and Rose all said.

"I have a plan. But it would take all of us to accomplish it."

"Okay, okay; Just tell us the plan already." Sirius said.

"I'm sorry. Okay."

"Tell us already," Sirius said clearly getting frustrated.

""Sirius will ask Lily out and James would be jealous. Then we would be able to talk to him and get him to realize the error in his mistakes, he would change. He would go back to being the James Potter we all know and miss."

"That's just so crazy. It might just actually work," Rose said.

"Why would Prongs get jealous over me?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, You are Prong's best friend and he would not want you to have what he wants, what he has always wanted." Remus said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But, What if I don't want to go out with her?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Orion Black, Do you miss your best friend?" Remus asked.

"I do but asking Lily out. IT kind of feels like I'm betraying him. I don't think I can do it," Sirius said.

"You have to do it. It won't actually be a real date so it is not rally betrayal," Remus said.

"Where would I take here if she did agree? How would I ask her? Would I kiss her?" Sirius said getting worked up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Sirius, Relax. You just have to be kind to her, compliment her, and even use pick up-lines if you think they'll work. Do everything to win her over, you need to woo her." Holly answered. Remus nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Okay, I will try," Sirius said. 'Why does it feel like something unexpected is going to happen?' Sirius thought to himself.


End file.
